Bond of Flame
by A Heart For My Nobody
Summary: Prom is the next day, and Demyx is too entranced by his new admission into the high school's most popular band to think about it. Axel on the other hand is becoming desperate. His reputation is on the line after all... --Pairing: Axel/Demyx--


The finale is amazing! The crowd bursts out into cheers as Axel holds the last notes of the song and Riku sings backup. A flurry of guitar strums from Sora and crazed beats from Roxas' drums proceed the divine sitar solo played by none-other than Demyx. Demyx is the newest member of Fatal Crest, the best band in the high school. People were unsure of Demyx's skills at first, and very much doubted the harmony of the sitar, but ever since Axel cracked and let him try out, the band has been better than ever!

After the show, the five stars shuffle into the back of the stage. Roxas kicks his feet up on the table, cocks his head back and laughs.

"Man!" He shakes his head, "We rock!"

"Demyx!" Sora shouts enthusiastically as the sitar star gently places his instrument in a stand against the wall, "You rock, man! I can't believe we doubted you for so long! I think letting you into the band was our best decision so far!"

"MY best decision so far." Axel corrects boastfully.

"Hey," Riku interjects, "Let's not give the new guy a big head. You're good," Riku tosses Demyx a black box that he fumbles with in an attempt to not drop it, "but you gotta stay good."

"What's?" Demyx inquires as he opens the box to reveal a shiny black ring, bearing the dragon head insignia of the band. He gasps and nearly drops the box again.

"A humble gift," Axel twirls his hand, "Signifying your evolution from nobody to god."

"Demigod!" Sora jokes, "He IS still new."

The final school bell rings, and the group files out to catch the late bus home. Demyx lets the sound of all of the students complimenting the show fill his ears. He's awoken from his euphoria, however, when Axel's hand grabs his arm and pulls him off to the side.

"Woah!" Demyx says confused, "Hey, what's up, Axel?"

"We have to have a little girl talk," Axel starts.

"Again?" The mullet man asks, "Is this still about Roxas?" Demyx has been the only one who is allowed to know about Axel's man crush on Roxas, the knowledge of which had probably helped his chances into the band.

"No!" Axel stutters, "Well, yeah… kinda. But I've got a favor to ask!" Demyx stands by at attention, "It's about the Prom tomorrow," the redhead starts, "I need you to go with me."

"Me?" Demyx gasps, "But what about Roxas?" Axel's eyes drop down to the side and Demyx wishes he could retract the question.

"He's going with that weird artist girl…" Axel frowns, "And before you ask, Sora is going with that cheerleader, Kairi, and I CAN'T be like Riku who just goes alone to the Prom by choice. Do you have any idea what that would do to my reputation?"

"But, why me!?" Demyx flails.

"Because you're the only one!" Axel says and Demyx begins to look offended, "And… because you're my friend, Demyx. Please… just do this for me?"

Having missed the late bus, Demyx gets a ride home in Axel's car. The ride remains awkwardly quiet until Demyx says, "What am I even going to wear? I haven't done any shopping for Prom cloths, and it's tomorrow!"

"I've got you covered." Axel nods, "My father was gonna have me wear his old Prom suit, but it was a little too goofy for me, so I secretly got a new one. I would have had to sneak his out of the house anyway for appearances sake, so now you can wear it?"

"Goofy, huh?" Demyx frowns, "Gee, thanks…"

"It's just not my color, Demyx. Don't worry, You'll look great!"

The next night, Axel arrives at Demyx's house in a black tux, and waits outside his car. After a moment, Demyx saunters out wearing a deep blue tux and suede shoes on his body, and a large blush on his face.

"Are you sure I look great?" Demyx shifts uncomfortably.

"Sure you do," Axel reassures him, "Besides, nobody'll be looking a you while you're with me, anyway."

"You really think so?" Demyx sounds relived, missing Axel's crack at him. He takes a moment to stare at Axel's car, "We're going in this?" he asks inquisitively, "Aren't we supposed to have a limousine or something?"

"For two people?" Axel raises his eyebrows, "In your dreams, maybe."

The two of them drive to Twilight Town Mansion were the Prom is being held. Axel holds his breath as they approach the man waiting to take their car to valet parking.

"This is it." He says to his date, "You ready?" Demyx nods, apparently holding his breath as well. The two of them step out of the car awkwardly.

"Now remember," Axel ensures Demyx, "We're not necessarily _together_ together… just two dudes, hangin' out, lookin' pretty." He takes a look at his partner who simply nods again. "And breath for Christ's sake… you're turning as blue as your suit."

The two men walk into the mansion. The place is adorned with many balloons and confetti, and is playing classic romance songs. Axel and Demyx immediately spot the cheerleader, Kairi waving to them from across the room at one of the many tables. She yells something, and the two men decide to proceed to the table.

"Hey guys!" Kairi waves again, "Sora wasn't sure if you were coming."

"Did you guys bring dates?" Sora wonders allowed.

"Uh… naw." Axel waves his hand in front of his face, seemingly trying to hide a blush, "We're just here to look cool and maybe catch some stray ladies."

"Heh," Kairi giggles, "You gotta get into the _in_ crowd, Axel. I know so many girls who would've wanted to be here with you… Axel?" Axel's head is turned towards the dance floor. There, Roxas is dancing a slow dance with Namine, a young blonde art major from the high school. Axel's eyes lower and than narrow.

"Let's go dance, Demyx…" Axel nods his head towards the stage. Demyx waves goodbye to Kairi and Sora as he's dragged off onto the stage.

"I don't really know how to dance… too well." Demyx blushes.

"Just follow my lead," Axel starts, but before he can show his partner the slow steps, the music changes to one of Fatal Crest's best songs: Bond of Flame. The partygoers begin dancing faster, and keeping his eyes locked on Roxas, Axel pulls Demyx around the stage.

"Woooah! Axel!" Demyx complains as he's jostled around, "I… can't… dance!" Demyx loses Axel's grip and finds himself at the mercy of the crowd. Another euphoria comes, but this one isn't as enjoyable as his usual ones. Is this what it felt like to be in the crowd at his band's concerts? If so, he doesn't know how Fatal Crest has so many fans. As Axel and Riku's voices shout 'Bond of Flame' over the speakers, the crowd throws there arms up and Demyx's trance is broken as he feels something slip from his finger and fly across the room.

"My ring!" Demyx yells, "My ring! My ring! My ring!" He pushes his way through the crowd, his eyes combing the floor. He pushes off the stage, still frantically searching. It has to be somewhere, he thinks nervously. Can he have a sign? A black glint? Some curious person who was just hit in the head with an unidentified flying object? Anything? As Demyx pushes past all the school kids, he trips over someone's foot and, in a desperate attempt to stay up, grabs their arm. Unfortunately, that happened to be the arm that was holding a drink of some sort, and Demyx now finds himself lying on the floor, his blue tux soaked right through. Sora skids to a stop next to Demyx and Kairi follows behind him.

"Dude!" Sora exclaims, "What's wrong? What happened?" Kairi cups a hand over her mouth as she watches on.

"My ring…" Demyx exhales in a depression, "I lost it…"

"It's okay, man." Sora tries to cheer him up, "We'll find it."

Demyx knows that's not true however, as Fatal Crest is the schools most popular band, and there are more than a few people who would love to keep a stray insignia ring to themselves. Kairi reaches her hand out to help pick Demyx back up with Sora.

"Come with me," She says worriedly, "You're soaked, and I brought some extra cloths." Kairi then leads Demyx into the back and drags him into a rest room.

"Here," She says, handing Demyx some folded clothing, "Get changed, and try not to worry too much okay?"

"Are we in the girls room?" Demyx asks frantically as he's pushed into a stall.

"Just change!"

"A dress?" Demyx asks as he steps out of the stall in a blue Prom gown.

"Well, what did you expect?" Kairi asks with a giggle, "These things happen, so I brought a back up, but I figure you could use it more than I can."

"But…" Demyx eyes himself in the mirror, "A dress?"

"It's either that or walk around naked, buddy." Kairi says matter-of-factly.

The two of them return out into the main room. Demyx is already getting many looks. The most extreme, however, seems to be coming from Axel who has just managed to get a hold of himself and takes a step off the stage. He is now turning a pale white color and mourning the loss of his reputation. Axel and Demyx sit at a table together, and Sora and Kairi decide to leave them alone for a while. After a long awkward silence Axel rests his head down on his hand and sighs.

"Do you think he even notices?" Axel inquires and Demyx looks confused, "Do you think Roxas even knows that I like him?" Demyx frowns, not knowing what to say. "God…" Axel continues, "This sucks…" his partner decides to just let him talk, "Liking guys? It sucks. When you actually find one you'd want to go out with, what are the chances that he'll think the same about you? What are the chances that he'd even… _go that way_, you know?" Demyx frowns and points behind Axel who turns to see that he has caught the attention of a few students one table over. He falls out of his chair, having forgotten that there were even other people around, and just decides to lie on the floor for a few minutes. He stays down there for so long that Demyx begins to wander if his friend is still conscious. Then there is a little noise from underneath the table.

"Hey," Axel spoke up, "I found your ring." He then pushes himself up onto one knee, and as he slides the ring back onto Demyx's finger, there is an applause to the side. Axel pauses for a moment, focusing his eyes on nothing in particular.

"Let's go get some fresh air." He finally says, and he and Demyx move out into the mansion's garden. The two of them stand together, watching the grass blow underneath the stars.

"I'm sorry…" Demyx finally says.

"For what?"

"For ruining your reputation… and your Prom."

"Heh…" Axel gives a little smirk and after a moment continues, "Are you kidding? This night has been pretty damn cool. I go out with an unwilling guy because I can't get anyone else, I screw up and go chasing another person's date, leaving my own to fend for himself…" He sighs, "And now I get to go tell my father that his old Prom suit is siting on the floor of some restroom soaked at least in some nasty drink…"

"I'm sorry…" Demyx repeats feeling a pit in his stomach growing.

"Don't be, man…" Axel frowns, "SERIOUSLY. I don't know… what I would have done without you…"

"I'm s—" Demyx is about to repeat a third time when Axel presses a light kiss to his lips. Demyx looks flustered.

"Heh… now I'M sorry…" Axel says, fighting off a blush, "I shouldn't have done that…" Axel's blush is nothing in comparison to Demyx's, but than a smile forms over the blonde man's face. Demyx grabs Axel's chin and kisses him back, then pulls away being tickled by his furious blush.

"You just made my night, Axel." Demyx manages to get out. The redhead freezes in shock for a moment, but as he loosens up, an almost tearful smile emerges. Neither of the two men say anything for the rest of the night. They simply hold each other's hands as they watch the grass blow gently underneath the stars.

THE END


End file.
